Gynophobia, I think
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Richard's the shy bunny and Kori's the bold girl who will get what she wants. Sense something wrong here? R&R OOC on purpose


**First, I want to apologise for my lack of updates. I'm not just saying this, I mean it. I feel so bad when people review my stories and ask for more etc. Because I probably will never finish the stories. I'm very sorry. :'( *gets tomatoes thrown at her* HEY! I'm not kidding! :P**

**Second, this chapter was meant to be part of a series I was planning to pre-write. But, I decided I'll never finish it so I decided to upload my chapters as one-shots, but in a one-shot series. This probably won't make up from the past 4 months of silence but it's a try. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it's flames, criticism or lovely ones!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

A handsome young man walked down the corridor of Jump City High with his head low to avoid gazes. He tried to be the maximum distance away from a girl as possible without looking strange. Suddenly, much to his surprise, a girl went over to him.

"Excuse me Richard, but have you seen my book-"

"AH!" the young man or Richard yelped. "Get away from me!" The girl frowned.

"Why?" she asked. "I'm just asking if you've seen my-"

"You're a girl!" he squeaked, stepping back with wide eyes.

"Yes...and?" she sighed. "Wow, you're really cowardly as they say." She walked off. Richard shivered slightly before shaking his head and walking along the corridor again. He got a few stares from the people who had been overhearing (not on purpose) Richard's conversation with a _girl_.

"I can't believe how long that conversation lasted..." one person muttered to his friend. "The longest one this month." Richard felt jumpy and fidgety at the fact people were staring at him.

"Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them..." he said under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He continued walking but this was a foolish thing to do since he could not see where he was going. So he bumped into another girl and fell onto the floor with a thump. She gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" she babbled. She held out her hand as an offer to help Richard up. He stared at her hand with horror before looking at her face.

"You're...you're a _girl_." He gulped.

"Thank you for noticing."

"AHHHH!" he got up and sprinted past her in a split second, leaving a gust of wind behind him.

"Are there any cute guys in this school?" a pretty red-head asked her friend.

"No-one in my opinion," her friend said bluntly. "And would you _quit_ asking me that? You asked me that ten times this week!"

"Actually twelve times."

"Whatever!"

"Ok, ok, no need to get so moody Rachel!" The red-head rolled her eyes and slumped against the lockers. Rachel was getting out her books from her locker. All of a sudden, a boy passed them and he looked like he was in a hurry. Rachel didn't notice a thing but the red-head did and her mouth was agape. When Rachel finally turned around, she noticed her friend's mouth was rather wide.

"What's wrong Kori?" she asked with no expression.

"Did you see that totally hot guy!" Kori gasped, her eyes twinkling.

"No, not really," Rachel said, tucking her books under her arm.

"Well, then you need a full description then!" Kori said. Rachel started to walk off but Kori held her back. She started describing him automatically.

"Well, he has the most gorgeous blue eyes and the most gorgeous black spiky hair! His lightly tanned skin is so gorgeous and the clothes he's wearing! I mean like, oh my gosh, it totally shows of his gorgeous six-pack!" Kori had a gleeful look in her eyes.

"Two things," Rachel said bluntly. "One, you _need_ improve your vocabulary and two...why am I friends with you again?" Rachel then walked off leaving Kori by herself to daydream.

"Yo, Dick! What's up?" a green haired boy slapped his friend on the back. He jumped and yelped.

"Don't do that Gar!" Richard or Dick said. "And don't call me Dick!"

"Fine...so how were your classes? Didn't get to see you," Gar said. They were standing by the school fountain.

"Horrible. I talked to two...girls...and..." Richard gulped. "They were pretty!" Gar rolled his eyes.

"You need to stop being afraid of girls Rich! When was the last time you went on a date?" Gar asked. A few seconds later, he got his answer.

"Four years." Richard answered. Gar was so taken aback; he almost fell into the school fountain.

"You _what!_ Are you joking?" Gar spluttered.

"Oh sorry...four and a half," Richard corrected. Gar facepalmed himself.

"I haven't been a good friend. I'm really sorry." Gar said, putting his arm around his shoulders in a friendly, brotherly way. Richard blinked.

"Yes you have."

"No I'm not! I didn't help you get over your fear of girls. And...doesn't that have a name? Being afraid of girls? I'm sure it does..." Gar paused to think.

"The closest is parthenophobia..." Richard said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah! Parthingyobia!" Gar said. "We need you to get out of the stupid phobia! And we need to get you hormones!"

"How?" Richard asked. "I'm way too scared of girls! I keep thinking they'll reject me if I ask them out..."

Gar went blank for a second.

"Dude...are you gay?" he asked.

"No! Well...I don't think so..." Richard said.

"Oh good. Well, girls think you're hot." Gar told him reassuringly.

"No they don't. They think I'm cowardly." Richard sighed. "And they're right. I have too many phobias."

"I thought you only had one." Gar said confused. Richard shook his head.

"No. I have a lot of phobias. I have Peniaphobia-"

"What's that?" Gar asked.

"Fear of poverty," Richard said.

"DUDE! Your dad's a billionaire! Are you an idiot? You're never gonna get poor!" Gar exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. He groaned. "What other phobias do you have?"

"Pteronophobia and also-"

"What's that?" Gar asked again. Richard got a bit irritated.

"It means that I'm scared of people tickling me with feathers." Richard shivered. Gar blinked.

"Dude, you have bad problems," Gar said not very helpfully. "And we're gonna sort them all out! We're gonna start with the being scared of girls one."

"How are we going to do that?" Richard asked.

Kori and Rachel walked out the school front doors and Kori was on her tiptoes and her eyes were darting about as if she was looking for something important.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked wearily.

"Looking for that cute guy," Kori answered. "I hope he asks me out!" Rachel sighed.

"I know you're new here Kori so you probably don't know something kind of strange about that guy." Rachel said. "I knew who you were talking about when you described him."

"Oh good! Do you know his name?" Kori asked, stopping her search for the 'cute guy'.

"Well yeah but..."

"But what?" Kori asked. "What could be wrong with such a cute guy?"

"Well...he's short?" Rachel said, in attempt to stop Kori from being interested in the guy for her benefit.

"Oh well. So what that he needs a ladder to kiss me?" Kori shrugged. "Is that all? If it is, tell me his name!"

"It's Richard Grayson. Anyway the thing is that-"

"Okay then!" Kori said happily.

"Kori! I need to tell you that-"

"WHERE'S RICHARD GRAYSON! I REPEAT, WHERE'S RICHARD GRAYSON!" Kori yelled at the top of her voice which was extremely loud and practically made Rachel deaf. Everyone went silent. All chatter stopped. No one made a sound. They all stared at Kori before all of them pointed in the same direction.

"I can't see him!" Kori said. Some people shuffled away leaving two people standing there, very, very confused. There he was! The cute guy! Richard Grayson! And...some other random person with green hair was standing next to him!

"Hi!" Kori waved at him. She started running towards him and he stared at her in shock. Before she got too near, Richard backed away and jumped right into the fountain. Water sloshed out and the green haired person or Gar was attacked by the salty water but Kori wasn't close enough to get hit with the water.

"Aww..." she cooed. "He fell over!" Gar was not looking forward to what was going to happen next. But maybe this is what he needed...some girl to hang around with. And she was very, very pretty...even better! Gar smiled. Hopefully, if things went to the worst, Richard would be unconscious for only a week...less than half than last time...

"Richard! Get out the water! There's someone here to see you!" Gar yelled. Then he scarpered off. Everyone else had decided to leave as quickly as possible to avoid being questioned at a potential crime scene near the fountain. So the place was deserted.

"Oh Richard! Come out!" Kori said. No one or nothing came out. Kori sighed.

"I shall get you out myself," she decided. She took off her jacket and placed her hands in the water, delving for the boy. She felt something human so she grabbed it and hauled the human out. Turned out she had grabbed his arms and Richard was now sopping wet.

"Oh my gosh! You're even cuter when you're wet!" Kori exclaimed. Richard groaned and opened his eyes. He gasped a high-pitched gasp.

"You're...you're...you're...a girl!" he squeaked.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Kori said. "And you're a boy who's hot!"

"Uh..." Richard gulped. He felt sweaty and clammy...but that might be because his shirt was sticking to his body.

"Do you want to be put down?" Kori asked. Richard didn't reply. He continued to stare at her. He was so scared he couldn't scream with fear. She was so...pretty. Ridiculously pretty. And her wearing a T-shirt didn't help either...

"Are you alright?" Kori asked.

"Let me down!" He squeaked. Kori did as he asked and as soon as he did, he was gone. She blinked.

"Where'd he go?" she said to herself. She looked around frantically until she noticed a rustle of the bushes. Smirking to herself, she ran over to the bush.

"You're so shy! I can't believe how cute you are! We _need_ to go out on a date!" Kori exclaimed.

"NO!" Richard stood up in the bush. He was covered in brambles and leaves. "No date! I'm not going on a date with you!" Kori looked hurt.

"Why not?" she asked. Then in a horrified voice: "Am I ugly?"

"No, you're the opposite of that!" Richard blurted out before he could stop himself. He slapped his hands over his mouth. Kori blushed.

"You're too sweet!" she said, clasping her hands together. Then, unclasped her hands and threw her arms wide. "I want to hug you!"

"No way!" Richard jumped out of the bush and started running off. Kori ran after him with her arms wide. Richard felt like he was running for his life. He sprinted around trees and jumped over bushes. He avoided hedges and skirted corners. Not once did he turn his head behind him to check where that girl was.

"Richard! Richard!" she called continuously in a sing-song voice. She seemed close. He had to run faster.

Richard had lost all his breath. He just couldn't run anymore. His sprinting had decreased into running which decreased into walking which decreased into sitting on the floor. He leaned against the school wall, his heart going a mile a minute. Fortunately, he couldn't hear yells of his name anymore. So he shut his eyes and tried to get his breath back. All was silent until...

"RICHARD!" Richard felt strong arms encircle his waist tightly which meant he was being hugged. But it wasn't bone crushing...it was soft. Heartfelt. And Richard didn't like it one bit.

"Oh...you're so gorgeously wet!" Kori sighed.

"Is that a good thing?" Richard squeaked.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Kori said. "Wow..."

"What?" Richard asked, feeling a bit scared.

"Do you work out?" Kori asked. Richard was a bit surprised by the question but answered anyway (with difficulty).

"Well...I l-like sports...but I h-hate playing with girls...and I h-hate r-r-rough sports...I'm s-s-s-cared of people p-punching me." Richard stammered.

"Aw...no need to be scared!" Kori said lovingly. She stopped hugging him much to his relief. But then started looking at him and he felt uncomfortable.

"Why do you hate playing with girls?" Kori asked him.

"I dunno..." Richard mumbled, looking at his feet.

"You must have a reason." Kori pressed on.

"No I don't." He said meekly.

"Fine..." Kori put her finger on his chin and pushed his face up so he was facing her. "You're not _that_ short. Good thing too- I don't have a ladder with me!" Richard chucked nervously.

"I'm...going to go now..." he said, backing away.

"No, don't go!" Kori said. "We were just starting to have fun!"

"I'm not having fun." Richard said. "I want to _leave_."

"Oh, you're so silly!" Kori laughed. "Do you have a car?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Ooh! Can I see it?" Kori asked gleefully. Richard was about to say 'no' but then thought about it. Maybe...girls weren't as bad as he thought they were. Maybe she should give this girl a chance. But she was still sort of scary...

"F-f-f-foll-l-l-ow m-m-me." Richard stuttered before walking slowly to the school car park. Kori did as he asked and followed.

"Wooooooooow..." Kori sighed, looking at Richard's car. Richard was standing about six feet away from her.

"Thanks," he said, high-pitched. Kori didn't comment.

"A convertible...that's so cool!" Kori gushed. "But what happens when birds poo all over the seats? That's not nice!"

"Uh...I don't know!" Richard squeaked. She shrugged.

"Ok then. Let's hope there's no bird poo when I sit down."

"Wait...you're sitting down? What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"Don't you remember?" Kori said cheerfully, walking over to him. He took a large step backwards. "You're taking me home!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" Richard said.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm-fine. Where do you live?" Richard asked meekly.

"What do you mean? You're taking me to your house!" Richard's eyes widened.

"Wait, what!" he squeaked, very, very high-pitched. "I don't want you to come to my house!"

"Why not?" Kori asked, taking a step closer to him. He took a step backwards. "We could have so much fun!" Richard gulped.

"Y-y-you mean p-p-p-l-l-a-a-a-y-i-i-n-n-g g-g-ames, r-r-r-i-i-g-g-h-t?" Richard stuttered.

"Yes! Stuff like snakes and ladders and whatnot." Kori nodded. "Come on!" she grabbed his hand much to his displeasure and practically threw him in the driver's seat. Kori sat in shot-gun but did not do up her seat-belt. Instead she turned around and stared at Richard. He stared back but was shivering with fear. His teeth started jittering and he felt sweaty...and he was only just starting to dry off!

"You're still wet." Kori commented. "Are you allowed to drive a car while you're wet?"

"I...don't...me...you...I...know!" Richard babbled incomprehensively.

"No? Oh all right then. We must do something to pass the time..." Kori wondered to herself. The pair were silent and Richard was itching to get away from the girl but he couldn't just get out of his car! That would be stupid.

"Ooh! I know!" Kori said. "I spy! Can I start first?" Richard nodded but just barely.

"All right then!" Kori declared. She looked around the area which had a lack of a variety of things but she seemed to be enthusiastic and willing so that didn't stop her. After about a minute, she chose something.

"I spy with my little big eye, something beginning with H!" Kori said. Richard gingerly looked around to see if he could find anything that began with 'H'. No avail.

"I give up." Richard said.

"Oh you're so silly! It's you!" Kori giggled.

"Me?" Richard said incredously. "My name's Richard..."

"Yes, but you're a hottie!" Kori snorted. "He he he!"

"I'm a what?"

"Hottie! Some who's gorgeous," Kori told him.

"Stop complimenting me!" Richard squeaked. "I'm not 'gorgeous'! Stop lying!" Kori frowned.

"Yes you are! Stop denying it!" Kori said. "Ok, it's your turn!"

"I don't want to play." Richard mumbled. "I want to go home."

"Then take me with you!" Kori said. "Wait! I almost forgot!"

"What?" Richard asked.

"We need to kiss!" Kori exclaimed. "Y'know, to prove we're dating now."

"We're NOT dating!" Richard exclaimed, outraged. Kori laughed at him.

"You're so funny Richard. You should become a comedian." She snorted. "Ah...now come on! Pucker up!"

"No!" Richard shook his head. "I'm not kissing you." Kori suddenly looked hurt.

"Don't you like me?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. Richard suddenly felt bad.

"Uh...sure I do but you're really scary." Richard admitted.

"How? Did put the wrong mascara on today?" Kori said.

"Um...err...I just...don't...uh..." Richard struggled for something to say.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?" Kori asked, pouting.

"I haven't kissed anyone...in my whole life..." Richard said outright, looking down at his hands.

"Aww...how can a guy like you never kissed a girl?" Kori laughed. "Well, then let's make your first kiss the best ever!" She grabbed Richard by the shoulders and hauled him in, making him plant his lips on hers.

Gar knocked on the door of Wayne Manor, whistling cheerily. It was 6pm and he was wondering whether Richard was in hospital or not. If no one answered, it meant he was.

Fortunately, someone did answer.

Alfred stood at the doorway and saw Gar.

"Hello, Master Garfield, I presume you're here because of Master Richard?" Alfred asked.

"Is he in?" Gar asked. "Or is in the hospital again?"

"No, he is in his room." Alfred told him. Gar didn't need any more information and strutted into the house and walked up the stairs.

"Rich? You in here?" Gar knocked on the door. He received no reply but Gar opened the door anyway. Richard was nowhere to be seen.

"Dude? Where are you?" Gar yelled.

"In here!" came a shout from the bathroom. But then the voice added: "Don't come in!"

"C'mon Rich...why not? Wait, unless you're doing your business then fine..." Gar took a step backwards.

"No...I'm uh...cleaning my face..." Gar raised an eyebrow. He opened the bathroom door and saw Richard standing in front of the mirror with a flannel in hand. His hair and T-shirt and trousers were damp looking. Gar remembered when he fell into the fountain...so that was probably why he was wet.

"Dude...you alright?" Gar asked, peering into the mirror. He squeaked with surprise.

"DUDE!" he yelled. "What happened to you!" Richard turned around and faced him.

"I know..." he sighed. He had red lip marks all over his face...on his ears, his nose, his cheeks his forehead...and his lips were bright red too. He also had red lip marks all over his arms and hands and...who knows where else? Oh dear...

"Dude..." Gar said for the third time in a row. "Did...is that...lipstick?" Richard nodded.

"I can't get it off..." he said.

"Uh...what happened?" Gar asked.

"Well...Kori...that girl..." Richard said. He took a deep breath. "She uh...um...well..._we_...had a make-out session..." A bright smile came onto Gar's face.

"Well done, dude! I'm really proud of you!" he said, clapping him on the back. "How was it? Is she a good kisser?"

"Well...she can certainly last for long..." Richard went pale. "She used up her whole lipstick...and it was new..." Gar's eyes widened.

"You're so lucky dude!" Gar exclaimed. "So? Are you afraid of girls anymore?" Richard shook his head.

"Are you two going out now?" Richard nodded.

"So why are you so pale?" Gar asked. "Well...apart from all that lipstick of course...hehe..."

"She...mentally scarred me for life while we were making out..." Richard gulped.

"Oh right...girls will do that." Gar shrugged. "Hey, so do you finally have hormones now?"

"I think so. Well...I kissed her back anyway..." Richard said. "I think that's a good start..."

"That's great dude! You're officially cured of girliphobia!" Gar declared. Richard nodded.

"Now, would you mind leaving?" Richard asked him. "I need to take a shower...since I need to clean _all_ of the lipstick."


End file.
